Chiro and Jinmay's Wedding Day
by TheRainbowofStars86
Summary: When Chiro ask Jinmay to marry her. He gave her this engagement ring, but when they tell Antauri about it, he will set up this wedding but when Shuggazoom starts the wedding, the wedding must goes on and on and never ever ruin...Jinmay and Chiro's Wedding Day!
1. Chiro and Jinmay are Engaged!

**This is the story that I am sending a request to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 I dedicated to FanFiction pals. Anyway I wanna go to this story is where Chiro propose Jinmay and gave her this engagement ring. Antauri was gonna prepare for the wedding while Nova is going to be a bridesmade. At Shuggazoom the wedding at the church must go on with.**

Chiro is 17 and Jinmay is 16 years old

At Shuggazoom inside the Super Robot, Chiro and Jinmay are still dating while they're at Mr. Gacklappers's lunch and they're eating a hamburger. Jinmay was smiling at him but anyway it was love more like it. Chiro take Jinmay's hand but she doesn't know what she's gonna say.

Chiro sighs "Jinmay." Chiro said

Jinmay says happy "Yes, Chiro."

Chiro ask her nicely "There's something that I want to ask you."

"What is it, Chiro. Jinmay said "Is there something you want to ask me like do you got me a surprise."

"No, hon." Chiro said "I got something for you. Close your eyes."

"Okay." said Jinmay

Jinmay close her eyes while Chiro opens the engagment ring box up. While he take out the ring, while he is holding it. Jinmay was about to say.

"Chiro, I don't know what to say it's beautiful." Jinmay said "I-I-I love it!"

"Jinmay will you marry me?" Chiro asked

"Marry you? Jinmay ask You want me to marry you?"

"Of course Jinmay. I wanted us to get married in somehow." said Chiro

"Chiro. Yes, Chiro of course I'll marry you!" Jinmay said as she hugs him happily and laughs and she sat up straight

He put it on her middle finger but Jinmay open her eyes and take look at this ring she says happily.

Everyone is staring at Chiro while he puts a ring on a finger while they are so happily.

"I believe I believe this is going to be fun!" excited Jinmay

"Well let's go tell the monkeys." Chiro said

"Let's go and tell them." said Jinmay

While Jinmay and Chiro hold hands together they walk out of here while Mr. Gackslapper said to himself.

"Chiro and Jinmay are getting married?" asked Gackslapper "Wow that was a surprise

**The End. Next one.**

**This is actually my story but when I finished it. I will show this to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 but this is the author made by me, XxATwilightForeverGirlxX**


	2. The Engage Surprise

**Here we go again with the Wedding part**

**-XxATwilightForeverGirlxX**

At the Super Robot, the monkeys were talking but Antauri were waiting for Chiro to come back here but still...Chiro and Jinmay are back but they hold hands together.

Chiro says a suprise. "Hey, monkey team."

Jinmay said "Hey guys."

"Hello, Jinmay." said Antauri "How's it going?"

"It's going great, Chiro and I had our date today." Jinmay said "Didn't we Chiro?

"We did have a good date today, we had ice cream and even we ate something at Mr. Gackslapper today and we have something to tell you all." Chiro said

"Okay what is it? Are you having kids are something?" question Sparx

Nova hits him on the head.

"Shut up, Sparx they're not having kids they just want to tell us something." Nova said

"What is it go ahead...tell us, Chiro." Gibson said

"The good news is..." Chiro said

"And..." said Otto

"Jinmay and I are engaged!" Chiro said

"Yes he propose it to me at our dates!" Jinmay said

"Really? Jinmay, congratulations!" Nova excited "You and Chiro are getting married!"

"Are not mad?" Chiro asked

"Of course I'm not mad, honey." Antauri said "You are getting married."

"Well what can we do about the wedding?" asked Otto

"We can go buy a dress and I can be the bridesmaid" said Nova "I think it's going to be great and stuff. How about you, Sparx?"

"Well I can be the part of the deal and I just be looking you with bridesmaid." Sparx said

"Bridesmaid like walks down the isle and pretend to be dressing as a wedding." Nova said "Even though I would have to go to a wedding."

"Come on guys, Jinmay and I are gonna get married." Chiro said Don't be mad."

"We're not even mad about it Chiro, all we have to is getting the flowers together soon before the wedding day is like in next month." Antauri said

"People, guest and even I love to be marriage of this ring." said Jinmay "Even I can wear my wedding dress to the outside of the city, Shuggazoom would be proud of it."

"Wow that was very nice you two but congratulations. You're getting married of course!" Antauri said as excitement

"Okay, so now on, let us go and get you a wedding dresses." Nova said in excite

"Alright, let's just go." Jinmay said

**The End. Next one.**

**This is actually my story but when I finished it. I will show this to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 but this is the author made by me, XxATwilightForeverGirlxX.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again with the Wedding part again continue to it**

**-XxATwilightForeverGirlxX**

At the clothing shop. Nova and Jinmay are shopping for a wedding dress but something's here she's still got the engagement ring on her finger and then she walk to this dress and take a look at it.

"Ooh! Jinmay look at this one!" Nova said "Isn't this dress looks beautiful?"

"Yes I do. I really want to try this one on." said Jinmay

"Okay, can you ask someone over there. I'll go ask." Nova said "Hey, um can someone try on those dress, the wedding one."

"Of course she can try on these dresses on. I'm like is she engaged?" asked Woman

"Yes I am engaged to Chiro. Also I am getting married." Jinmay said

"Well, hon. Congratulations!" said the Woman "You are getting married! Of course go on try it on!"

"Yay!" Jinmay happy said

Jinmay try on the wedding dress it was so beautiful and white with ruffle in it. As she comes out in 3 minutes she did.

"Wow! I really really love that dress! It looks beautiful! Nova said "Okay okay so can you go and pay for the dress?"

"Sure, let's go pay it." Jinmay said as she put the dress at the cashier and she gave her back her change money but as the dress already purchase and as they leave.

At the Super Robot, the monkey team were waiting for Jinmay and Nova to get back for buying the dress for the wedding by the way, but it comes to Sparx and Otto think they might be invited to the wedding or not.

"Say...where's my sweet Nova? Is she coming back yet?" Sparx asked

"Yeah you might be falling in love with her, don't you?" Otto just asking

"No I am not in LOVE WITH HER!" Sparx said "Of course I am in love with her."

"Hello, guys!" Nova said happily "We're back! I have something that I want to brought but it is a surprise!"

"Hey monkey team!" she said as she show the dress to everyone "Look what I have now! Oh hi honey!" As she stands there.

"Hey, sweetie!" Chiro said as he run to her and kiss her on the lips "The wedding dress is for you?"

"Yes I am getting married to you, Chiro because so we can be on our honeymoon together." she said "This is what that I want to do for now on!"

"Marriage of course but this is love and by the way, I am so glad we are getting married!" he says that he is excited

"Of course we will be but until then, if we go ahead and we will be count down the weddings for like 10 days but when are we going to start on our wedding?" Jinmay asked

"Maybe in like a few days or maybe 10 days in somehow." he said "Come on, let's go get prepare for it in 10 days."

**The End. Next one.**

**This is actually my story but when I finished it. I will show this to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 but this is the author made by me, XxATwilightForeverGirlxX.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the story that I am sending a request to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 I dedicated to FanFiction pals. Anyway I wanna go to this story is where Chiro propose Jinmay and gave her this engagement ring. Antauri was gonna prepare for the wedding while Nova is going to be a bridesmade. At Shuggazoom the wedding at the church must go on with.**

Chiro is 17 and Jinmay is 16 years old

At Shuggazoom inside the Super Robot, Chiro and Jinmay are still dating while they're at Mr. Gacklappers's lunch and they're eating a hamburger. Jinmay was smiling at him but anyway it was love more like it. Chiro take Jinmay's hand but she doesn't know what she's gonna say.

Chiro sighs "Jinmay." Chiro said

Jinmay says happy "Yes, Chiro."

Chiro ask her nicely "There's something that I want to ask you."

"What is it, Chiro. Jinmay said "Is there something you want to ask me like do you got me a surprise."

"No, hon." Chiro said "I got something for you. Close your eyes."

"Okay." said Jinmay

Jinmay close her eyes while Chiro opens the engagment ring box up. While he take out the ring, while he is holding it. Jinmay was about to say.

"Chiro, I don't know what to say it's beautiful." Jinmay said "I-I-I love it!"

"Jinmay will you marry me?" Chiro asked

"Marry you? Jinmay ask You want me to marry you?"

"Of course Jinmay. I wanted us to get married in somehow." said Chiro

"Chiro. Yes, Chiro of course I'll marry you!" Jinmay said as she hugs him happily and laughs and she sat up straight

He put it on her middle finger but Jinmay open her eyes and take look at this ring she says happily.

Everyone is staring at Chiro while he puts a ring on a finger while they are so happily.

"I believe I believe this is going to be fun!" excited Jinmay

"Well let's go tell the monkeys." Chiro said

"Let's go and tell them." said Jinmay

While Jinmay and Chiro hold hands together they walk out of here while Mr. Gackslapper said to himself.

"Chiro and Jinmay are getting married?" asked Gackslapper "Wow that was a surprise

**This is actually my story but when I finished it. I will show this to grungekitty and BluePhantom99 but this is the author made by me, XxATwilightForeverGirlxX**


End file.
